je n'aime pas les roses blanches
by mangagarden
Summary: Pourquoi Ciel dirait cela? Pourquoi en présence de son majordome qui plus est. Pour le savoir une petite lecture doit se faire.


**Disclaimer : aucun personnage ne m'appartient et je ne tire aucun profit financier de mes écrits. Le manga et les personnages sont à Yana Tobosco !**

 **Je remercie ma correctrice et amie qui a rendu cette fic lisible.**

 **J'espere qu'elle vous plaira et n'hesiter pas a me faire part de vos avis je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **Je n'aime pas les roses blanches.**

Une main couvrant sa bouche, le maître des lieux, Ciel Phantomhive, tenta de cacher son bâillement. Ces longues journées rythmées par ses leçons et ses obligations de chef de famille, plus ses nuits de cauchemars le fatiguait énormément.

Après une dernière lecture du document qu'il avait rempli, il apposa le point final puis reposa sa plume avant de s'étirer

Un mois seulement après qu'il fut officiellement nommé comte, la reine lui avait donné une affaire signifiant ainsi qu'elle l'acceptait également comme feu son père en tant que chien de la reine.

Affaire qu'il avait bien évidemment résolue  
Une fois le rapport fini, il s'autorisa une pause bien méritée.

Il s'adossa à son fauteuil en fermant son œil. Si quelqu'un entrait dans le bureau en cet instant, il serait attendrit devant la vision que le jeune noble offrait. Ainsi poser dans ce grand fauteuil trop haut pour que ses pieds touchent le sol, il redevenait aux yeux du monde un enfant que la vie avait contraint à grandir trop vite.

Cependant, la plupart des gens qui le croisait oubliait également bien vite qu'il était encore un enfant. Son œil bleu glacé, ces piques et remarques acerbes ainsi que son intelligence et ses qualités de stratège hors pair, ont vite fait de parvenir aux oreilles des alliés et ennemis du comte. Sans compter ses qualités commerciales que beaucoup lui enviait.

Tout cela eu tôt fait de convaincre la noblesse qu'il méritait amplement, malgré son jeune âge, d'endosser le rôle de chef de cette grande et honorable famille.

Un lord suivi d'un majordome qui lui aussi suscitait beaucoup de commentaires. Grand, élégant, beau et efficace, le serviteur du comte semblait être le plus dévoué des majordomes qui puissent exister.

Sebastian Michaelis ne laissait personne de marbre. On ne lui trouvait aucun défaut, et dont chaque geste était la perfection même. Beaucoup de nobles, de bandits, de dames avides d'obtenir les faveurs charnelles du serviteur, plus que l'accomplissement des taches d'un majordome, de gens peu recommandables et d'autres personnes avait essayé d'acheter le domestique, mais celui-ci avait refusé toutes les propositions.

Comme il le disait si bien l'argent, les femmes, l'alcool et autre, tout cela ne l'intéressait guère non, il ne voyait que les âmes. Et au cours de sa très longue vie de démon jamais une âme ne lui avait paru plus délicieuse que celle de son maître.

On dit que l'écrin est magnifique si le bijou l'est également pour le démon, cette phrase prend tout son sens. Son maître était magnifique même lui, un diable, ne pouvait le nier. Une beauté qui, il en était sûr , avait rendu bien des anges jaloux.

Une beauté angélique dont son bocchan se servait à sa convenance. Il n'hésitait pas à user de ses charmes pour endormir la méfiance des personnes pour ensuite mieux les attaquer.

Le démon s'était plusieurs fois surpris à penser que si son lord était un démon, il aurait était redoutable. Un démon au visage d'ange comme lui aurait poussé bien des mortels à la folie et à exécuter toutes ses demandes.

Il aurait su attirer la sympathie ainsi que l'affection des dames et aurait éveillé le désir obscène qui sommeille dans bons nombres d'hommes.

Il était probable que s'il avait été un démon, beaucoup de mortels lui auraient vendu leurs âmes seulement d'un regard ou d'un geste de Ciel.

On lui avait dit un jour que le plus beau des anges pouvait devenir le plus dangereux des démons, cela aurait pu être vrai pour Ciel Phantomhive.

Mais Satan soit loué, son maître n'était pas un diable. Du moins pas comme lui, car son côté stratège, son intelligence, son audace et son esprit fourbe ainsi que calculateur pourraient faire penser qu'il n'est pas aussi angélique qu'on le pensait.

Il avait rencontré bien des humains au cours de sa longue vie, mais aucun ne l'avait autant fasciné que son contractant actuel.

Assez pensé ! Le majordome avait laissé ses pensées dévier ainsi alors qu'il était devant la porte du bureau du chef de famille depuis plusieurs minutes déjà ! C'était inadmissible ! . Il toqua plusieurs fois sans obtenir de réponse.

Le maître se serait-il encore une fois assoupi ? Il entrouvrit la porte et fut surpris de constater que la pièce était vide de tout occupant.

En effet, le noble avait décidé de prendre un peu l'air et donc de faire quelques pas dans les jardins pour se détendre.

Il s'arrêta pour admirer les bosquets et attarda son regard sur une: sa plante préférée, serti de roses d'une blancheur à faire rougir la plus pure des neiges.

Un sourire discret passa un court instant sur ces lèvres.  
-Ah bocchan vous voici, je vous cherchais !

Le cendré sursauta et détourna son regard des roses pour fixer son majordome. Un démon à l'allure humaine, un démon qui était son sauveur et qui sera aussi son meurtrier. Mais qu'importe, pour lui la vie était une partie d'échec un jeu où il excellait et où il était sûr d'obtenir la victoire surtout avec un tel pion.

Oui Sebastian était indéniablement son pion le plus important.

\- J'ai vu que vous aviez fini le rapport pour la reine. Commença le démon.

\- Sebastian ? Coupa Ciel.  
Le majordome avança près du lord

\- Oui Bocchan ?

\- Je voudrais que tu installes une table devant ce rosier où je pourrais y prendre mes collations.

Tiens, il était peu habitué que son jeune maître fasse de telle demande. Mais il était vrai que plusieurs fois, il avait soupçonné que le noble portait plus d'intérêts aux roses blanches que les autres fleurs.

\- Jeune maître, aimez-vous les roses blanches ?

Son lord baissa à nouveau le regard sur les roses et toucha de sa main fine un des nombreux pétales pour ensuite l'arracher dans un geste emprunt de délicatesse et d'élégance. Puis il le porta près de ces lèvres, soufflant dessus regardant ensuite le pétale tournoyer dans les airs

Le vent semblait prendre plaisir à souffler sur les cheveux cendré comme pour envoyer une invitation au démon qui disait : touche les toi aussi.

La vision aurait était enchanteresse pour tous et le diable se surprit lui aussi à être charmé par cette scène belle et tentante.

Ce même vent qui venait le toucher, lui aussi permettait ainsi un contact fantomatique entre ces deux êtres si différents, mais unis par un lien plus fort que la mort.  
\- Non, je ne les aime pas.

Sa réponse surprit le diable, il espérait que le noble continue ces paroles.

\- C'est juste que je les déteste moins que les autres fleurs ; tout comme toi, je te déteste moins que les autres personnes et êtres qui m'entourent.

Le jeune garçon recommença ses pas après cette surprenante révélation accompagné d'un petit sourire qui avait quelque peu troublé son serviteur.

« Je te déteste moins que les autres ? »

Sebastian se sentait fier, car il avait la sensation par cette phrase que son maître le reconnaissait en tant que majordome digne de le servir ainsi que personne digne de demeurer prés de lui et cela le remplit d'une sensation nouvelle pour lui, comme si un souffle chaud avait réchauffé quelque chose en lui.

Un sourire qui, pour la première foi,s était vrai et sans moquerie se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Le maître le surprendrait toujours, et, à cet instant, il se sentait agréablement surpris.

Il exauça le jour même la demande de son maître, il installa une table devant le bosquet de roses blanches et bien que par la suite, il eut engagé Finny, il continua à s'occuper personnellement de ce rosier interdisant formellement à Finny d'y toucher.

Il accorda jour après jour une attention particulière à ce rosier qui, pour lui, devait se montrer toujours digne des sentiments de son maître. Digne tout comme lui, digne d'être le fidèle diable de majordome de son lord.

Lord qu'il commençait, lui aussi, à moins mépriser que tous les autres humains qu'il avait connu également.


End file.
